


Memories

by aidail



Series: My Apocalypse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, F/M, Sam Has a Dog, Seriously did this not seem too much like a Sam fantasy to be real to anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidail/pseuds/aidail
Summary: Basically my head canon to explain Amelia and the dog. Because it's just too perfect to be real right?





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly confusing use of the word 'they' but I figured the angels probably wouldn't use gender in their head, talking about themselves? (or more accurately, I couldn't decide which to use).

It was a beautiful day in the park. It reminded them of another time, long ago, a different garden, before everything went wrong. But this one was a pale imitation of that perfection, grown by humans as a desperate hope to cling to what was lost. Pathetic monkeys that they were, humans could never achieve the glory of their Father’s creation. Still it wasn’t as if they were here for the scenery. 

Across the small lake, they could see the man chasing a dog towards a woman on a blanket. Everything about the man was familiar. They’d been watching him for a long time. But even so, they still had to quell the small wave of fury that threatened every time they saw him. 

The man had ruined everything. One brother had betrayed heaven, refused his devine purpose. That was bad enough. But this one. This one not only derailed destiny, but they had the audacity to bring down not one but four archangels, conspiring to pit brother against brother, and personally dragging the leader of heaven and hell into the cage. 

Sam Winchester, the thorn in their side. And now they were even forbidden from killing him. Factions within factions, and all of them agreed on only one thing. Sam Winchester must live. No matter how much it galled, no matter how tempting the retribution, not a single angel could harm him. For he was still the boy prophesised to raise Lucifer from the pit, and he was still the only one destiny would allow to raise Him again. And if they had anything to do with it, Michael as well. 

And so they were here. In a park. Watching a man and a woman and a dog eating sandwiches. It rankled to have fallen so low, but the Watchers were gone, the old garrison, the one riddled with traitors and blasphemers, the garrison that had created the abomination. Only the truly devout were allowed this now, to watch humans. Only those who truly understood the place the monkeys had in the cosmos: at the bottom. 

They couldn’t wait until it was over, when the brothers were reunited and they could return home for good. They knew it would be soon. The plan had gone off without a hitch. The demons had paved the way, but let it never be said that heaven couldn’t recognize a good idea when it saw one. Sam Winchester had a known weakness, and the demons had exploited it for decades. A dog in the road, a grieving widow, attractive by human standards, and a cupid later and they were stuck here watching this. Humans in love and a Winchester safely distracted from his brothers disappearance. 

They remembered the panic upstairs. Angels had been watching the Leviathan since their brothers had disappeared. They watched the Winchesters attempts to bring them down. They watched them succeed, again. After a fashion. And they watched in horror as one Winchester disappeared. Along with _that_ one. Two dead Winchesters was fine. One dead Winchester….well, they’d already seen what that did to the cosmos. Admittedly, with their help in the beginning. But with what they’d learned? A single Winchester on a mission to save his brother could destroy the fabric of the universe. And so, the plan had been born. 

In a way, they were lucky it was Sam. He was easier to control, easier to distract. Illusions of ‘home’ and ‘normal’, illusions that should have been shattered decades ago, still clung to him like dusty cobwebs. All it took was a girl and a dog. Pathetic really. But then, what human wasn’t? 

It would all be ended soon. It would be simple enough. A dead husband resurrected, and with his brother back, the Winchester wouldn’t be tempted to return. Almost like a dream that never was. It was elegantly simple. Of course, for true poetry, a house fire would have been their preferred ending. But this was kinder. One of the higher ups still had a problem with hurting innocent humans. 

Bored, they cast one last look over at the couple. They were laughing in the sunshine, like the innocents of old. If they squinted hard enough, they could almost imagine the humans were happy. Distracted, they shook their head. It was time to go make their report. Maybe they’d ask for a rotation. They’d been on earth too long if they thought humans could possibly be happy. Who could be happy in a Fatherless universe? 

A rustle of wings and they were gone. Sam Winchester never even looked up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did anyone else think the interlude with a girl and a dog was a little bit too much like Sam's ultimate fantasy? Aren't pretty girls basically the number one tool in the Sam distraction kit? I mean, Jessica, Meg, Ruby. And the dead husband coming back to life?


End file.
